


Hermione's Wedding Day

by nomz_bunny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eloping, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Happy, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomz_bunny/pseuds/nomz_bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione's wedding day is a flurry of activity accompanied by Molly Weasley being...well, being Molly. Ron seriously contemplates eloping (like a certain best mate did), but that might end in his bollocks getting slashed off by his mum, so...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hermione's Wedding Day

_"Will you make me the happiest wizard in the world by marrying me, Hermione?" said Ron, who was on one knee in a beautiful meadow of daisies._

_Hermione stood in front of him, one hand on her mouth. "Oh, Ron…" she gasped, "I-yes. Yes! I will marry you!" Ron slipped a sparkling diamond ring onto Hermione's finger, and swooped her up in a hug._

Hermione shifted in her bed, and mumbled as she slowly woke up. Before she could rub the sleep out of her eyes, someone splashed icy water on her face.

"ACK!" she cried, as she bolted upright.

"George! Get out of our room!" yelled Ginny as she was jolted awake by Hermione's cry.

"Aww…but Mione was dreaming of Ickle Ronnickins! So cute, and repulsing at the same time!" said George as he waltzed out of the room before Ginny could hex him.

"It's her wedding day, she's allowed to dream about her husband-to-be!" retorted Ginny as she climbed out of bed.

Hermione froze. "Ah…wedding day…"

"I know, right? I can't believe you guys are getting _married_!" said Ginny.

"Uh-huh…" Hermione muttered as she crawled out of bed. Just then, Molly Weasley came hurtling into the room.

"Oh, I can't believe it! Hermione, you're getting married to Ronny today! Oh, it's just so _wonderful_ that you two are getting married! I always thought you two made a great pair!" she chirped as she dragged Hermione out of bed and shoved her across the hall into the bathroom. "Take a shower, and then we'll do your makeup, and get you into your… _WEDDING DRESS_!"

"Mum, you're so excited, it's Hermione's wedding, you know? Not yours?"

"Oh, but it's just soooo fun! I love weddings, especially since Ronny's getting married this time! Unlike you and Harry's wedding. I can't believe you two eloped! How could you!"

"Ahh…" Ginny winced as Molly's temper flared at her. She was saved by the appearance of Harry in a dress robe appearing next to her.

**Author's Note:**

> I...yeah, the ending is sort of abrupt, because this was originally just some random thing I wrote, but then I figured I might as well post it (on ff.net), but now that I have an AO3 account (*squee*), I think I have motivation to continue! And now there's plot bunnies hopping about.


End file.
